Just Natural
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: It was natural that they fell for each other. Weaving manga-related events with a tension-filled, romantic scene, this will delight IchiRukia readers!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did though.

**Summary**: It was natural that they fell for each other. Weaving manga-related events with a tension-filled, romantic scene, this will delight IchiRukia readers!

Covers the manga from the beginning to chapter 300-something. I think the anime is caught up to this point.

_Random but cute. And always, please review!!_

_

* * *

_

-

**Just Natural**

-

-

_It was natural he kicked her in the butt_

_She was a stranger that changed his world_

Her eyes drifted to his bed. Shining. Widening. Breaths were quick and she inhaled sharply when he touched her.

_It was natural she pushed her blade into his chest_

_She was the gear that pushed him forward_

His eyes were locked onto her small mouth. Intense. Wanting. Breaths were more rapid than he expected as his hands skimmed up the soft surface of her arms, gripping her shoulders.

_It was natural she smacked him in the head_

_She always knew how to get through to him_

She felt small circles drawn by his thumbs. The midnight was cool but humid. The thumping in her heart seemed to metastasize to her throat.

It was natural for her to fall in love with him

After all, they spent most of their time together

He didn't think this would ever happen. Not with their fiery tempers clashing ever so often. But he supposed tempers can translate to other things. Passion. Desire. Enough so that it made him silent and thoughtful.

_It was natural it was raining when she was taken back to Soul Society_

_Because the important people in his life always left when it rained_

But she knew what these fluttering feelings were. Should she act? No. Will she act? Yes. The cold floor beneath her feet was nothing compared to the heat that will come.

_It was natural that he would go and save her_

_He didn't want her blood on his hands_

There was no moon. But the soft light from the lamppost was enough. He could see her caution. She could see his uncertainty. But it was okay. It was all okay when they smiled at each other.

_It was natural that she would try to protect him_

_After all, she only cried for him_

They did not speak. His hand moved up to her face, fingers caressing her round cheek. She followed his touch, and her fingers interlocked with his before he captured her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

_It was natural of him to love her_

_She did stop his rain_

Still they did not speak. Not until after six heartbeats did she have to break the silence.

_It was natural that he was the sun_

_And she was the moon_

"Why?"

The question was simple. But it had no answers.

_It was natural he went back to Earth_

_And she stayed in heaven_

"Why what?" he asked. He didn't understand.

_It was natural she met him again_

_When he needed a gear pushed, when he needed her to hit him_

She often had to explain things to him. "Why did we meet?"

_It was natural she would stay in his home_

_Because his home was hers_

He didn't answer her. Not until he was distracted by the silkiness of her hair. "Do you believe in destiny?"

_It was natural her zanpakutou was white_

_His was black_

She was unsure. "I don't know. Do you?"

_It was natural he would give her _the look

_Because he hated seeing her in pain_

Finally, he looked at her face, her eyes, and he said, "I'm not sure. I think so." Fingers were caught in her hair, and gently he pulled her head back. Her mouth looked so inviting.

_It was natural they would fight together_

_She wouldn't let him be without her_

She needed to feel something solid, something real and all she could do was to hold onto his strong arms. So near to him in his near nakedness made his scars visible to her. They were surprisingly minimal, she thought, and she touched the longest one on his chest.

_It was natural that she saved him, again and again_

_She always had his back, and he had hers_

He was partially fascinated at the way she caressed his skin. As if it was something beautiful. When her eyes rolled up to his, they asked if this scar, the one right above his heart, was from a battle in Soul Society.

For her.

_It was natural that he didn't want them to split up_

_She was a warrior, but she was still Rukia_

He could only nod. The warm sensation her touch created slightly alarmed him. When his father touched him, it was nothing like this. Even when his sisters touched him, hugged him, it was nothing like this.

A stupid, simple touch.

He shuddered once as her fingers danced over his nipple. And then it was time.

_It was natural for him to lose focus and heart in the mission_

_Because saving her, Rukia, was more important than anything else_

She stopped then, frozen. She felt him come even closer. She couldn't run. Not that she wanted to.

_It was natural he fought the one that hurt her the most_

_He couldn't help his feelings_

He bent forward, his mouth brushing against her soft lips. The hesitant act showed trust, waiting for her permission to continue. The palm of her hand trailed up to his neck, gliding over his hard muscle. Gently, she tugged him and received his kiss.

_It was natural for his face to light up in a way never seen before_

_When he sure she was alive_

How long he waited to kiss her, he couldn't exactly pinpoint. But it was long due, he knew. The way she kissed him back. The way he held her. The way they found the bed, like instinct.

_And it was natural for them to be together_

_They were death, life, light and darkness._

And although they only kissed, and kissed, and relished in each other's companies, they knew _this_ _all_ was long due. They also knew it was okay to take it slow, wait, because…if it was meant to be… it will happen.

They knew.

_One couldn't be without the other._

_Just natural._

Because the things that are natural tend to happen. Oil doesn't mix with water. But a little salt doesn't have a problem dissolving in some H 2 0.

Natural.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Annnd I would love a review!


End file.
